


Flowers In The Attic

by Lyrayeager



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Mermaid Mikasa, mature - Freeform, sailor eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrayeager/pseuds/Lyrayeager
Summary: Content with her ordinary life, Mikasa is somewhat of a wallflower, shy, and... Normal.However, her comfortable lifestyle suddenly goes astray when she accidentally plunges into the world of sirens. Entangled in a curse, Mikasa will learn that her world may be a lot bigger than she had ever imagined. Especially through the man she loves. Eren Jaeger- who only makes her life more complicated with how she feels about him.





	Flowers In The Attic

The clock struts midnight; and the moon arises. The misty night's wind howls it's sad song over the bulky mountains. Clouds of white dance above the earth... Into the air. The rippling waves of the ocean waiver; swivering into a thousand tides- great ocean waves bump against rocky acres; and dry cliffs; dispatching the sands... Disintegrating into nothingness. Below the harrowing winds.. Underneath the earth's edges... In between valleys of sea: A girl drowns. A fatal melancholy. Fainted- bubbling for air. Unconscious. 

The end begins here. 

The girl frails, helpless as is. A distant, merely uncontrollable comatose; she frails. Although she appears of distant... She still contains personal thoughts and feelings that harbor. 

The salt water filling her lungs- the ice cold temperature piercing her skin... She thinks to herself. With every inch of her body; paralyzed. The ocean's waves swishing her deeper... All traces of light vanishing; as she sink lower and lower- deeper and deepest. lingering small fish swim along her in sentimental blue hues of disapatting light. one depth by one; each of her senses begin to fade out. Sound, feeling, vision... 

She cries a many of tears; but it doesn't help. ... Leaving her with the feeling of intense fear that has taken root in the very pit of her stomach. Her cold, fearsome lost eyes weary... And then unexpectedly... the ocean bubbles; and she hears a song. A song so... Beautiful. So elegant. 

"O' broken hearted one, your soul has grown weary...Have you turned to the rippling tide to engulf your lonely tears? " the voice sang louder, closer it comes toward the broken girl. "May the waves engrave you... Lull you, softly to sleep," the being in which sang the song, places his warm hands softly over her cheek, caressing, trudging. "... Ease away all the heart and pain that you've carried through the years... But if given a chance... " he wraps his shimmering blue tail softly around the unconscious, frail girl- "... But if given a chance... Would you forget the past? You and I can start all over... we can love again, my dear." The being pulls her closer... Her irresistible form, "Just you, and I." Locking his lips against hers; sealing the kiss. 

If only time could tell. If only things didn't happen the way that they do... 

If only life had a rewind setting. 

______________________________________________________________________________

I think everyone wishes that once in their lifetime. 

It's a sunny day today; A beautiful day. The many of birds are chirping, cars are driving, people are working, and pedestrians are walking throughout the streets and sidewalks. 

I was never a fan of pink nail polish- I mean, I really love the color and all... But it just isn't me. It isn't my... Spirit color. Not that I believe in spirits either, but; let's just say that I don't like the color pink as much as I do any other color. Whenever I would paint my own nails, I would never truly be happy with the way it turned out. So... Here I am; scraping the pink polish away from my fingers; my hands over a stack of random papers and unknown sticky notes... At my desk. 

I'd go back to a simpler time... 

I'm not really sure why I even decide to paint my nails.. But I'm not sure about alot of things, really. I blow away the access extra polish; a trail of my breath shoo's. I take one good luck at my thumb; and it looks pretty good... Like normal good- continuing on, scratching off the rest. 

I'd have never gone to that place from the beggining.

I work in a flower shop. It used to belong to my grandmother; but she's too I'll to run it anymore, so she left it up to me. I won't fail her, either. The flower shop I work in is called 'carnation'- I named it that because I always thought that a simple name for an advanced meaning was so... Magical to me. How you'd think the shop meant very little by its' name... When in all reality, it meant so much more. 

"Didn't like the color?" "

Hm?" I hum in a sweet reply. 

"I thought it looked nice."

"You think so? I just felt like it didn't suite me at all...The pink was too bright.. " proping up from my chair, I tell him. 

"Well, why not? It looked really cute on you"

"Ah- you know me. I like things plain and simple. " I waver my hand. 

"That's true. I guess that's what's so great about you, Mikasa. You have that natural charm." That's Eren. He's my friend; and also my partner at work. He helps me out with the shop, as far as cleaning and whatnot. He's very helpful, as well. 

I think out of both us; he's the actual charming one. not that I am complaining, though. In fact; Eren's probably the only reason the flower shop is still in business... 

"Eren, you're over-watering the lilies." I call out to him from the front desk; smiling at his pleasant reaction upon my call. Eren would always over-water the lilies.. And I would always giggle in astounishment. 

_____________________

After granny was hospitalized a few years ago, she left the flower shop under my care. 

Ding, goes the door; with two teenage girls entering. It was opening time, anyways. 

I took over completely as soon as I graduated highschool, but I was worried about running the family business on my own. 

"Welcome!" I smile and wave, bowing from where I stand. 

Luckily for me, Eren stepped in and offered to help out around the shop. He's been working here ever since. 

"Let me know if you'll need help looking for anything in particular, ladies." Eren tells the two girls; carrying two boxes stacked atop of one another. "Okay~" the teenage girls crease in reply, with glowing eyes of affection for him. 

Though he may or may not be oblivious to it, Eren is the main attraction of this shop. he brings in girls, which brings in guys; that want to bu flowers for those girls... I'm ninety-five percent sure those girls aren't going to actually buy anything. 

Setting three crates down; Eren smiles at me; a beautiful smile. The sun's rays of light shinning through the transparent window; in an everlasting light. 

Little do they know, that he is actually taken. 

"Those girls remind me of when you and Sasha were in middle school." Eren chuckles to me; placing his elbow over my work-desk. "Yeah, you're right," I giggle; remembering those days-

-"MIKAAAAAA!!!"

"Speak of the devil... " Eren sighs, a loving sigh. 

"Mika, are you free tonight?" 

That. Was Sasha. Eren's younger sister; and my best friend. We'd been friends since middle school. 

"Me and my sweetiepie are going out for karaoke and drinks! I hear some cute guys are gonna' be there~ wanna' come with?" Sasha's cheery voice cooed; as she nudges my shoulder in a beckoning call. "Ah... Sorry, Sash. Not tonight, I've got plans." I place my finger on her cheek, giving her a warm, friendly smile. I was never interested in things like going out... Or drinking. Nlim not even into partying. 

"You never make time for me anymore... I thought we were besties.. "She gives me the biggest frown she can muster; folding her arms together. "We hung out yesterday at your house; remember?" I smile; pulling the loose strap of her bra up her arms, fixing it. 

"I'll be stealing yout bestie for the evening, little sis," Eren announces. - "Ew, gross. Are you guys gonna' go bike riding, again?" Sasha teases, twirling her hair. 

I chuckle-"Well, the weather is nice, and there's a full moon tonight. Besides, we haven't been able to go bike riding as often, since-"

"Ah! Annie is here!" Out of excitement, Eren exclaims- "I'll be right back! I'd promised Annie I would wish her good luck on her interview before she leaves town today." Eren smiles a big, toothy grin before running through the transparent doors of the shop. 

"Ugh. Good riddance, Annie. I bet she's not even going to come inside to greet us, the snob." Sasha says, sticking her tongue out in a mimicking way. 

-Since he started dating Annie. 

Outside, Annie hops off her vespa, removing the safety-helmet; and out comes her short, blonde hair, in perfect tresses of wavy curls, she shakes it. Her designer pink jacket dazzling in many sparkles, her pure diamond earrings dangling, and her medium sized blue nails shimmering in the daylight. Annie was always rich; now more than ever. 

"Loon at her, on her stupid pink Vespa like an oversized Barbie doll- walling around like she's all that and a big of chips-- and a coupon for next time!" Sasha fume, pursing her lips. "Sash, be nice. She makes your brother happy..." I explain. 

"C'mon, Mika. You can't honestly be thinking that she's the best thing that's ever happened to Eren--" she pauses when she looks at my face, a sweat forming on her head. "A-are you sure you don't want to come with me, tonight? It'll be fun. Sasha changes the subject, patting my back, softly. 

"Its fine, Sash. Maybe next time, though. Thanks..." I continue taping at my nails- 

"HUH?!" Sasha gasps- "Your nails! We've just painted them, yesterday!" Sasha exhales, grabbing my hands in hers. "I-i thought it looks... Flashy on me. You know I can't pull off vibrant colors." I explain to her, hiding the scratched polish. 

"Y'see Mika! This is exactly your problem-" she yells,

"My nails are my problem?!" I ask- 

"No! Its you! you're always afraid of making changes- And you instantly regret anything that is new!" She explains to me, brushing a lock of hair out of my face. "Eren and Annie have been dating for a year now, and I can tell you still have feelings for--"

"Ah! I forgot I need to go order more tulips from the vendor!" I blush; twiddling my thumbs. 

"Hey-- are you even listening to me?" Sasha asks; pouting. "What I'm trying to say is... I just want you to be happy. live a little and take chances sometimes. You always coop yourself up within this shop." She sighs, looking at me with honest, caring eyes. 

"... I am happy, Sasha." I smile, "and besides, I do live upstairs. Its my home, not a prison, jeez." I laugh, as she pouts once more. 

"More like a prison disguised with flowers!" She too, teases, poking out her tongue. 

"Watch it." I giggle; gently pulling her cheek. 

"-but hey! If you change your mind later, call me. " she kindly tells me; 

"Okay, I will." I simply say. "Speaking of which," Sasha began, "I gotta' make a call, so excuse me for a bit." She smiles, waving to me. I wave to her back, of course. I look through the window to see them. Eren and Annie. 

Eren is holding Annie so close against him; protecting her. She looks so safe in his arms, with that loving smile on her face. A strange... Feeling arises in my chest; just when she wraps her arms around his neck lovingly, and gently. His smile is so huge, and his emerald hued eyes are shinning brightly out of pure affection for her. Her blonde hair shimmering, and the sunlight creates a dramatic glow between the two of them; making it seem as if they'd just fell from heaven. 

I look away; minding my own business- under my work-desk, was a cleaning spray bottle. I grabbed it; as many loose strands of hair fall from my braid. I reach lower to find a soft fabric rag, and I spray the cleaning product over the rag. Once done, I rapidly wipe the tables, chairs, and my own desk. "that should do it... " I think aloud to myself. 

I walked over the the flower rows of three; picking up a heavy bucket of roses. 

Once I sorted out the different types of roses, which only took me four minutes, I placed them back down into its racks, beneath the counter. 

I am waiting. 

I'm waiting for Eren to finish talking to his girlfriend, Annie. 

But he still hasn't come back inside yet. 

______________________________________________________________________________

The purplish hue that stretches across the sky in the evening light, skims over. The sun is starting to cascade down, to make way for the moon. The tide is high, turning. 

I'd already closed the shop for the day, so it was now my "free" time. Or, time for myself. My granny always told me that beauty can be found in the rarest of places. Even in the dreariest of places. 

looking in the mirror; I flutter my thin white fabric dress, as I slip some of my hair between my ears; revealing my eyes. My strong, obsidian bold eyes reflect against the mirror. 

Unfortunately, I think that this dreary old mirror isn't doing me any justice. 

"This dress looks so awkward on me... Maybe I should wear some lipstick or.. Something," my insecurities began, "I don't know about showing this much skin either." I sigh, looking closer into the mirror. 

What am I trying to prove, anyways? Look at me... trying to dress up for a guy who already has an aspiring fashion designer girlfriend... I plop down on my bed, looking down at my feet; sighing. 

I'm a fool to even try to compare myself with her... 

I look over to my right, noticing a picture. The same picture Eren and I took when we were only in middle school together. In the picture, he had a big grin on his face, with two fingers in front of him. And I was just... There. Not smiling, not frowning. Just there. His arm was wrapped around me, as well. 

Its so weird how opposites attract, and alikes do not. 

besides... There isn't any need to compare at all. Our friendship is as it always has been. 

I get up from my bed; grabbing a light green sweater along with me, and wrapping it around my arms. that's better. 

I wouldn't change it for the world. 

"Mikasa? I'm back!" Eren yells from downstairs, 

"Hey, Eren! I'll be down in a bit--"

"You're still getting ready? I'm not too early, am I?" Eren asked, "Or maybe I'm late-- is it really six o'clock already?!" Eren exclaims, looking at the clock on the wall. That old clock. 

"Nope! That clock has been broken, for ages, remember?" I chuckle, walking down the steps. 

"Hey, Mikasa. That's a pretty dress," He smiles, taking my hand in his, "but... Are you sure you'll be comfortable riding a bike in that?" He asks me, placing a hand under his chin. 

"Ah, you're right. I can't believe I hadn't thought about that- I'll go and change." I tell him; about to walk upstairs. 

"I-its okay! You don't have to-- why don't we just go for a walk instead?" He kindly and politely asks me, smiling. "We can take pictures before the sun goes down. I caught a glimpse of the ocean on my way back here; and it was great! It'll be fun- what do you think?" He asks me. I would love to. 

"Sure. That sounds wonderful." I began, "Let me grab my camera really fast!" I exclaimed, wavering my hands. He hums in reply, a sweet voice. "Mhm."

Like I said... It's always as it has been. 

I grab my pink camera, holding it dear to me. I start to walk downstairs- "Got it! Let's-"

"Babe. It's going to be okay, take a deep breath, alright?" Eren announces over the phone, making me stop in my tracks. 

Not because his voice startled me... Or because he was suddenly on the phone... But because of what he said; his words. 

"Your designs were too good for that place, anyways. You'll get the job at the other company." He continues, "Do you want me to pick you up? I don't know I feel about you heading back on your own like this... I'm just with Mikasa, right now. I'll ask her if I can postpone plans for tonight. " Eren says- 

"Don't... " I simply say. 

"Huh?" He asks.

"Don't let me be the one to hold you back. Annie needs you now, more than anyone right now... You should go." Putting my hands together, I smile, a painful, sweetly warm smile. 

"Yeah..." He resumes his call; "Hey, Mikasa said its fine. Wait there, I'm coming to pick you up." Walking out through the doors... He tells her. 

Those three painful words... 

"I love you," Eren tells her, "Annie, see you soon."

I clutch the pink camera in between my hands. 

______________________________________________________________________________

The clock struts midnight; and the moon arises. The dewy night's air swivers, and waivers. I'd been waiting for him to come back ever since three o'clock today. It is not seven-fifty-eight. I had also been holding the camera for that long. I sat it down on the counter next to me; taking a look at the old tampered clock. My mind is a blur; my thoughts are a mess. Into the sky; is a halo of bluish purple colors. The color blue. Blue. 

Its a full moon tonight. 

Grabbing my blue bike; I start to roll it over the dispatching sands before getting completely onto it. Passing through the night sky; and the live city- the air is cold, and leaves goosebumps on my skin. I ride faster- huffing. I ride harder, and the speed increases; I puff. 

Coming to the shore of the bright ocean, I get off of my bike; stopping it to a halt. I walk up the moist stairs- tip to the lighthous's porch; watching the clouds go by, and the ocean's disapatting ripples. It is a full moon tonight... Mine and Eren's friendship is always as it has been... 

Eren was right; the view of the ocean looks great. I smile at it's beauty, walking closer to the railing of the porch. I look up. 

As it always has, right? 

Tears form at the creases of my eyes; spreading itself throughout. 

It's fine. 

A tear falls freely down my cheeks, I move my hand up to wipe it; just as another one falls. 

Its... Fine.... 

The tears fall uncontrollably from my eyes; as I keep trying to wipe them away. 

its... 

I can't control it. I'm crying; the tears come from my heart... The pain, numbing my anger balancing out with sadness. I can't feel anything... I can't feel anything at all. My body shakes violently, as I cry into my hands. 

I hear a melody. 

A soft spoken rhythm... A calmly soothing feeling... A gently whisper. I turn around me- and all of a sudden... The wind breezes randomly; swishing my hair into my teary eyes. "Hello?" I ask out of fear. 

"Have you turned to the rippling tides, to engulf your lonely tears?" the gently voice sung out; asking me... I place my hand over the railing; looking over, the voice continuing to sing its song. 

Its calling me. 

The ocean's bright blue reflects into my eyes, vividly. 

The ocean is calling me... It's so beautiful it's calling for me... Calling out to me. Succumb, surrender, it tells me. 

The rail SNAPS, an audible, hard snap, completely breaking apart; into the nothingness of the dark- quivering me out of my daydream; taking me right along with it. 

With a hard thud; I land head-first into the ocean. Falling unconscious. 

_________

Reaching... 

I'm always reaching for something unattainable From my grasp. 

those are just the flowers in the attack... That fly away, Home. 

______________________________________________________________________________

"Mikaaaa!"

I turn around, seeing my best friend, Sasha. "Guess who made the lacrosse team!" Sasha smiles, her hair loosely over her shoulders. 

"Sash! That's amazing! I knew you could do it!" Widely, I smile, haply for her. "I'm so proud of you! Congratulations!" I friendly pat her head, laughing. 

She told me we wouldn't be able to walk home anymore; since lacrosse practice started after school. I told her we could still do our homework together after classes, as well. So it's okay. 

"Hey, dynamic duo! Are you guys ready to go?" Eren teases, riding his bike. "Sasha- did you forget your bag again? Jeez, you're such a dunce." he teases again. 

"Show some respect! This "Dunce" just made the lacrosse team!" Sasha puts, folding her arms. 

"Seriously? Congrats, brat. Keep it up, and you just might make it to the highschool team."

"I am, good enough! Don't look down on us just 'cause were middle schoolers. Hmph!" Sasha sticks out her tounge in a teasing way, "Anyway. I have practice after school, so you don't have to walk me home anymore." Eren hums in reply; "oh? Is that so.. well.. Then who's going to take Mikasa home?" 

I look at him, shyly. "I-im fine on my own! Its no problem... "

He looks at me; then ruffles his hair. "but then I won't have anyone to walk with..." 

-"Okay--uh--I'm okay with walking together, too!" I smile, wavering my hands in regards. 

"'Kay. That's a relief." He chuckles, his green eyes dazzling. 

Prior to that day!; I've never spent time around Eren unless I was with Sasha. 

"Bye Mikaaaaa!" Sasha yells. 

I suspected he only felt obligated to look after 'his Little sister's best friend'. 

But like any relationship or friendship, everything starts out as a tine sprout; or so my granny says. 

"If you neglect, or smother it, It will eventually wither. "

We ride on his bike; giggling and laughing. 

"But when nurtured and cared for properly... It will bloom into something special."

I asked him about the book in his hands, the very special book. It was called the odyssey, which was apparently written like forever ago. he told me he had to read it for an assignment, so I asked him what it was about. 

"A tale of great suffering." He told me in a dramatic voice. 

"Sounds lugubrious." I answer. 

"But its an amazing story! A hero lost at sea; facing adversity, temptation, and sacrifice... All for the sake of returning home to his wife." He looks up; "And the best part about it... is that he never looses sight of who he is..."

I take out a small sticky note from the side pocket of my bag, "Let me jot the tittle down, so that I can read it later," I tell him. 

He laughs: "So organized. Do you always put everything on a check list?" He asks. 

"Yeah. Writing stuff down helps me maintain my mental to-do list, and prevents me from forgetting. I literally put sticky notes everywhere... It drives granny crazy." I laugh. 

"Hey, Mikasa..." 

I hum in reply. 

"Can I make a confession?" he began. "You see, I actually, really..."

I stopped in my tracks.. 

"Envy you."

"What... Do you mean?" I ask. 

"You're really grown up for your age, y'know? I'm older than you, And yet you probably have a better rein on life, than I do. my mom puts alot of responsibility on me, since I'm the oldest. especiallu since dad is hardly ever around, either." He began, "Maybe I'm just being immature... I wish I could approach things the way that you do.." He sighs. 

"Ah! I'm just rambling off- I probably sound stupid, right?" He laughs, a nervous laugh. 

"no! I don't think its stupid at all! If that's how you feel, then its important, right?" I began, "Eren, the only family I have is my grandmother. I've been responsible over anyone but myself. You're the her of tour own story, and everyone else's. Including mine."I smile to him through a ray of light. 

"Heh! That's so you, Mikasa." Eren laughs, "You always know just what to say." He wraps his arm over my shoulders, hugging me. Causing me to blush. 

I think it was somewhere around that time... 

I realized an eternal spring had blossomed into my heart... Like the flowers in the Attic, that fly away, home. 

But despite what Eren had told me... I'll admit that I did something very childish that day. 

When I came back home to the shop; I noticed a single flower had strayed from its batch; left to wilt on the floor. I picked it up. 

"He loves me," I plucked a single petal. 

"He loves me, not" I picked another petal. 

"He loves me," another petal fell. 

"He loves me, not."fell to the floor; another lillie's petal. 

"He loves me!" Remained the last flower's petal. 

I was so caught up in my daydreaming, I realized that I destroyed something that should not have been tampered with. 

Something that was fine as it was... Something so special. 

I turned around, wanting to see him. 

... Because little did I know... That those silly, childish fantasies of mine... 

I see him; he's there looking at me. 

... Would eventually lead me... 

Eren pulls me in closer; my face in his hands, as we both close our eyes. 

...To the end of everything I thought I knew.

______________________________________________________________________________

Those eyes. 

Those greenish-blue emerald eyes... Its as if they could see right through me. 

... I've seen those eyes before... Somewhere.. Where have I.. Seen them before? 

empty and glass-like, they also seem to hold an immense sadness. but somehow, I felt like I could resonate with them. I awoke washed on a shore, with dazed eyes, heating the howling wind; the shushing waves. How... How did I even get here? 

Oh! -- I remember, i fell from the cliff! 

I looked at my arms and wrists- "there doesn't seem to be any broken bones.. I must have washed up onto this small cove. The main shoreline doesn't look too far from here, either.. So that's a relief.. Now, to figure out how to get back to-"

Something caught my eyes. 

Not something-- someone. "A person?!"

"Uhm... Excuse me, sir.. Are you.. Okay?" I softly ask; knowing that he can't hear me. I moved closer, to check his pulse. I don't want to look; because he's naked... 

Alright, then! I'll just have to cover him up, and then check his pulse. I slide the light green sweater down my milky arms, sliding it over his lower half; covering my eyes. His eyes, his face... I've seen it before! 

For a moment; I almost mistook the droplets of sea water on his face for tears. 

coughing, the familiar man awakes. 

"Ah, thank goodness! You scared me for a moment there!" I smile in relief. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anyhwere?"

he looks confused, 

"Um, sir...?" I whisper. He lifts my sweater from his lower half- "Please do not do that!!!" I call out to him; looking away. when he does look at me; I can't help but feel... Something... 

he grudges a finger along my legs... With a questionable look. 

"It's really not okay to grab people like that! Especially without consent!" I blush, moving my leg away to stand up. 

"W-wait, you didn't feel anything?" With a strange accent, the man asks me. 

"Pardon...?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. 

"You got sand in your ears, sweetheart? Don't play coy." He tells me, he himself raising a brow. "And... Your.. N-no.. it can't be... Something isn't right, here.. " he began, "It wasn't supposed to turn out like this..."

"I think you're mistaking me for someone else,"

"Where the hell are you going?!" He shouts to me. 

"Don't worry- I'll be back with help, I promise!" I call to him, 

"Wait! No! You don't understand at all!" He shouts; "forget it... Its no use.. Its hopeless.."

This guy... He's delusional! But... I can't just let him be. look at him... I slip on the wet, moist rock As the full moon reflects in my eyes. he sees this; and doesn't hesitate to help me. 

Our bodies land into the sea; and the unexpected occurs. 

Who would have guessed? I never would have thought. 

From me, A dark blue spiralling tail sparkles in the water's reflections. As for him; the tail is lighter. 

I knew exactly eyes, his face, him. It was Eren. 

Like flowers in the attack, that fly away home. 

______________________________________________________________________________

"Damn it, I knew something went wrong! Why the hell didn't it work?!" He yells. 

I grab the nearest object; which happens to be a stick; in my hands, "What... W-what did you do to me!? I want a-answers n-now!!" 

"woah! We can talk about this in a civil way! Put the driftwood down, sweetheart--"

\--" I am not your sweetheart!! Why do you look... Like him?! Y-you sound like him- you have his eyes!" I shout; aiming at him. 

"Okay, fishbait. Just put the stick down. Hear me out." He sighs. Wavering his hands in regards. 

"What happened back there... Are you a mermaid or something? And why do you look like Eren...?" I sat down;

He scoffs; brushing hair of his face. "First of all; we identify as 'sirens'. Second of all, I don't get why you're trying to play the victim, here. Third... Who the hell is 'Eren'?" He asks me. 

"Mermaids? Sirens? They're mythical creatured!! I-its crazy talk!", 

"I guess its only natural for you to think that way... But you see, sirens were once originally human. you see, we are given a blessing and a curse. Everything begins with the end of a human life. when a heart broken human is on the brink of drowning... A siren may offer a proposal; a second chance at life. under two conditions- the human must five up their memories of the previous life; and become a siren. An afflicted Vagabond upon the sea." He began, "Essentially, an exchange is made. a siren becomes a human, and a Han becomes a siren."

"It is a relentless cycle. Or, it had been, up until now."

Its strange... Everything is weird. I'm not sure if I should believe him or not. He still hasn't explained yet. 

"I might look like someone you know for separate reasons... To you; I look like 'Eren'. But to others, I look like some random guy. You're the only one who can see me for what I really look like." He says. 

"W-what?!"

"Like I said, a blessing and a curse." He says. Simply. Bidding his head. I will just have to deal with it; he obviously can't take it back. The deal was sealed when we kissed. And that's final. 

"I'm Mikasa, by the way. I don't think I caught your name." I sigh, 

"Can't really say. Forgetting your name is apart of the curse. But siren's can adopt a name to their liking, " he says, "I just haven't found one worth my awesomeness, yet."he smirks, his hand under his chin. He's very cheeky. 

"Eric."

He looks at me- "hey! You can't decide a name for me--"

"Oh~ but 'Eric' is a name of muscularity, and popularness!" I explain to him with a finger on my chin. 

"It'll do for now." He smirks, looking the other way. 

he isn't very hard to persuade... 

But what he doesn't know is... Eric is the name of my former pet fish.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! I'll be posting more often from now on! ;-)


End file.
